Show on Webcam
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Future one shot, Tori helps her sister to move to San Francisco for her new job, even if she would prefer that her older sister stays in LA. Relationship Tori/Trina & Tori/Jade. Rated T as it's quite soft.


**A/N: This happens well after "Victori-Yes", I want to develop a little more the relationship Tori/Trina, because even if the sisters bicker often, they take care of each other too.**

 **I'll add a little Jori, as I love this couple in this show.**

 **...**

 **Show on Webcam**

 **Residence of Tori Vega**

"Of course I'll help you move" Tori talks to the computer screen.  
"You sure? I said it as a joke, you do not really muscular, sis" Trina meets teasing her younger sister.  
"Very fun Treen" Tori said annoyed "you want my help or not?"  
"You miss humor, you're still falling on the wrong side of the bed" Trina smiled "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 10 am about."  
"Okay, at tomorrow and have a good night" Tori confirmed.  
"Thank you, and you too 'Supergirl'."

A Tori of 21 years extinguishes the video chat before hearing her sister laugh at her lame joke.

What Trina does not know is that her words were a little hurt her sister. Although Tori has a successful career in the music world since the "Platinum Music Awards" of the last few years, she has always been in admiration of her older sister, almost in love (as Trina almost always succeeds at exasperated her) . Trina never lets herself down despite what people may say about her, while Tori needs support if something goes wrong, that's why she works harder, to be as strong as her sister.

Tori has developed a big crush on her sister, not that she will act on her feelings as she does not want to ruin her relationship with Trina, but Tori is not bored by that. She goes to see aillor to out her sister of her head, like watching magazine & porn lesbian, or even find a girl to fuck her brains out.

She also has some sort of romantic relationship with Jade. Finally, they are rather "friends with benefits" and it is perfect for Tori, as Jade has an physical almost similar at Trina, except her pale complexion ... and Jade had told her that she had a crush on Shelby Marx and Tori was her perfect double.

Jade was a little puzzled that Tori did not mind her talk.

After the betrayal of Holly Vega, the two sisters have left the family home, Tori lives in her own house and Trina lives in roommate with Gwen, former combat partner of André for the fight scene. A good friend of Trina, they have the same combat class of their club. Tori had proposed to Trina living together (as she has plenty of room available) but Trina is very stubborn and proud, she does not want to live in hook of her sister newly rich with her career.

After deciding to change careers and after having does her proofs, Trina had this position as responsible for lingerie store and should move to San Francisco. Tori's sad that her sister to leave the city but it is for her work ...

Strangely, Trina has no boyfriend.

It is thinking of her sister that Tori eventually fell asleep.

 **...**

That night, her dreams are about Trina, memories of youth, as a summer when Tori was 8 years old, they had a water fight in swimsuit.

Then, the dream changes and she is in the new apartment of Trina, both sitting in a sofa, holding hands like a couple over 40 years. After that, Tori hears ringing and she suddenly wakes up. She checks her pajama bottoms and she feels hot and humid, she throws her sheets at the foot of the bed, only to find that she still had a wet dream of her sister ... again.

After putting her sheets to wash and take a quick shower, she checks the time and sees that it's almost 9:15 am. Knowing that Trina do not like waiting, she took a quick breakfast, she quickly dressed in jogging and puts on her old shirt, and then she puts her worn sneakers.

It is not yet 10 am Trina called to say she is waiting in her car outside her house. She leaves of her home, taking only her house keys.

Unfortunately, Tori is sometimes clumsy and she had to fall a few meters from her sister, she gets up with difficulty, dusts her outfit and hobbles to join Trina. She is driving her car and turns his head toward Tori, she giggled a little at the sight but she is also concerned about her condition.

"It's good, I'll get over it" Tori said confidently riding in the car.  
"It will be good for the move?" Trina said worried.

Tori smiled warmly, even if Trina may be a selfish girl, she is always there for her sister ... a bit like a mother.

"Yes, let's go, it's pretty far and I would like not returning quite late" Tori said, putting her seatbelt.  
"Pfft, as if you had a problem of availability" Trina mocks "go, I want to finish before dark."

* * *

 **A few kilometers from San Francisco  
** **A few hours later,**

The journey is going quietly, not too many people on the road for a Sunday and Trina did not go her too crazy ... for once.

"... You know I do not have time for a girlfriend" Tori responds by looking out the window.  
"Except Jade" Trina smirked.  
"What Jade?" Tori frowns.  
"If you think I do not know about you two" Trina added "you should control your cries in your room, dear sister."  
"We are not like that, just friends with benefits, that's all" Tori blushed, ashamed that her sister has heard.  
"For the moment" Trina laughed and Tori rolled her eyes.  
"And you? You have a boyfriend perhaps?" Tori directs the conversation to her sister.  
"I do not have the time, I am responsible for store" Trina boasteth.

Tori rolls her eyes but smiled, her sister never misses an opportunity to boast her successes, like with "Divertisimo".

"Put some music" Trina tells her.

Tori puts the MP3 on 'ON' and looks at his choice of music, she puts on 'random'. She plugs the device to the car stereo and clicks on play.

Tori like it, unlike her musical voice, Trina has great taste in her choice of music.

"I like it" Tori said, moving to the music of 'Ellie Goulding - Hanging On'.  
"I know" Trina said before whispering "much better than me anyway."

Tori looks at her sadly, she knows that it was not easy for her sister to change suddenly. She puts her hand on her thigh to show her support, her gesture gave a small smile to Trina. Tori smiled and looked at her carefully.

"It is for me that you are well dressed? It's not ideal for a move" Tori said, teasing her sister.

Trina wearing a pink tank top with a fairly generous neckline and a white mini-skirt, showing her beautiful legs and bare. Trina just content to sing the song, which will loop from earlier, tapping her flying pace. Tori would like to hear a favorable response from Trina ... but as saying the proverb "who says not word, consent"?

 **...**

After singing the song several times, the sisters arrived in front of the new apartment of Trina.

"Now is the hard part begins, but I have to change myself. I have a meeting just now and I'm not going to happen like that" Trina said in out of the car.

She grabs a large cardboard boxes in the back seat (probably clothes) and motioned to Tori to follow her, having closed her car.

Tori looks buttocks of Trina (which waving gracefully) in smiling stupidly, she pushes the door to enter the building to get into the hall and headed for the elevator. She calls the elevator, then head to the first floor, at apartment 14. Trina between first and turn on the lights.

"You can open the windows while I change clothes?"

Tori obeyed while Trina goes into her bathroom. After a minute or two, she noticed that the door to the bathroom was ajar. Tori smiled and instead to watch discreetly her sister to change. Unfortunately, Trina is back to her, but Tori can see a cute bra cyan and a string of the same color, whose the twine fits perfectly into her buttocks.

Before being caughted by Trina, Tori goes to the main room and quietly waiting for her sister to come.

 **...**

The move takes time, even with the lift. Tori emptied her car and load the lift, while Trina puts the cardboard in her apartment.

It is already almost 20 hours, when they have finished and luckily that Trina does not have much business. The older sister thanks the help of her little sister and she promises her a restaurant as a reward.

Tori was looking forward to it, because she knows that Trina will be beautiful.

For herself, for Tori and also for others.

* * *

 **Los Angeles  
** **In Maestro's  
** **Ten days later,**

Finally, after several days waiting for the promise to her sister, Vega's sisters are outside the restaurant for the reward of Tori.

"The class, huh? Your big sister now has the means" Trina said arrogantly.  
"You know this is not the first time I eat here" Tori smiled at Trina.  
"Yeah yeah, I know about the scam with ping pong, no need to add" Trina says in tapping playful the nose of her little sister.  
"Stop doing that" Tori slap his hand.  
"Do not be grumpy" Trina pinches the cheek of her sister before entering the restaurant.

This place is a luxury restaurant, not the kind to eat with her sister for a little favor.

A man in a suit/tie welcomes girls with politely.

"Good evening, young women, have you got to book?"  
"Yes, I booked a table for two, on behalf of Trina Vega" she says.  
"Sure, follow me" he said.

The waiter led them to a table in the back of the room.

The man pulls the chair of Trina, by gallantry and sense of duty. The cell phone of Tori rings and she quickly speak to Jade, even though she enjoys spending time with her beautiful lover/rival, Tori just wants to go head to head this evening with her sister.

"What is want Jade?" Trina asks, smiling.  
"Spend the night with me" Tori shrugs.  
"You could go, I'm sure you'd prefer be with her than getting stuck with your big sister" Trina said with a teasing smile.  
"I love spending time with you, and you owe me a dinner" Tori said, looking at the menu.  
"Aww, my little sister loves me" Trina sings pinching the nose of Tori

Later, they discuss things and others during dinner. The food is always délicieuce, then the waiter brings dessert, they take a cappuccino and Trina stay sleeping with her sister, as Tori refuses that her older sister sleep in the hotel and she tells her she can borrow her clothes. .. even if Tori known that they have a chest difference.

 **...**

 **A few days later,**

Tori rarely hears talk about Trina, she may be too busy with her work.

While Jade is busy working tonight, Tori decided to have some fun by going on some porn sites. It is a habit of Jade that she won at force of too frequent her, Jade loves watching porn with Tori in teasing her, and Tori had a few good fantasies in looking some lesbians actresses.

She is attracted to a site of liveshow, these amateurs who like to show their bodies in webcam.

The site is quite attractive and as registration is free, Tori decided to try it under the pseudonym "Visitor21". She looks shows very hot free for over two hours, and then she is guided by chance. By dint to click for change of girl, she lands on a nickname that caught her eye: "HotDivaBrown".

Tori does not see anything because the camera points on the computer keyboard, she speaks on the chat to find out where is that girl.

«Lil_Stephanie21: she was absent there three minutes.»  
«Visitor21: she is so hot that it?»  
«MrSkinnyJeans: damn, if you knew, she's even better than that.»  
«JakeLover: I did a live with her, a true goddess.»

The camera moves and our interlocutor zooms her at her chest, Tori can see that she is wearing a pink dress with a large décolté in V deep to below her chest.

«HotDivaBrown: hi my dears, I missed you?»  
«MrSkinnyJeans: yay, show us your tits.»

And yet, Tori reads that comments less perverse, why the guys are all pigs (almost all)?

After repeated requests of her "fans", HotDivaBrown agrees to show her breasts & buttocks. She always keeps her dress (without underwear) and Tori can see she has a beautiful ass, and her breasts are of the same category. A little bigger than Jade, she plays with for a while.

Tori has already removed her pajama bottoms and panties and she gives herself of pleasure, trying to imitate HotDivaBrown but at her own way. She often compliments her and Tori said too that she would like to have in private show, she also learns that her interlocutor is bi.

 _It's already it to win_ , Tori thinks smiling.

She adds her to your favorites for later, as she thinks to visit the site more frequently, then Tori resumed her caresses. But a guy had already asking her a private show. Too bad, but first he wants that she does something that everyone can see.

«JakeLover: Babe, before the private show, can you show your pretty face?»  
«HotDivaBrown: ok, but quickly.»

Yay! Tori will finally see what it is like this famous HotDivaBrown.

The young woman slowly moves her camera to do languish her "fans". She rises it slowly, passing over her bare legs. Then, it focuses on her crotch, hidden by this pink dress. The webcam is now at her chest that Tori looks one last time.

Now, after Tori had a small orgasm after getting pleasure herself, she sees the face of the one who did it take off.

This revelation does that Tori closes her laptop and thrown away from her on her bed

It was Trina, her older sister showing off at the webcam.

* * *

 **Residence West**  
 **The next morning,**

Jade goes to the front door so early in the morning.

She is still too tired and angry, Tori knows that she does not like being awake, no matter by whom.

She opens the door to see Tori stirred for one second before the girl throws herself into her arms and claimed her mouth with a hungry urgency. Not that it bothers Jade, but she knows that Tori is more gently on their 'relationship' or what they have.

"Woah Vega, I like to see you like this but you coul-"

She is interromput by Tori who kissed her with passion, Tori tore her nightgown to release her generous pale chest and devour through her pink bra.

"AAHHH TORI" Jade gasp "What makes you so naughty?"  
"Bedoom, fuck, me, now" Tori said.

Jade does not pray and she took Tori in her arms and led her to her room. She will get the answers later.

 **...**

An hour later, the two girls are lying naked on the big bed of Jade, Tori lying on the gothic girl with a happy smile on her face.

She needed a good fuck with Jade, to leave the image of her naked sister of her head.

As much as she likes to have fantasies about her sister, she prefers that it remains in her nasty mind.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
